A Evans dinner party
by Thorn Evans
Summary: soul gets a letter from his family to come home for a dinner party for his brothers engagement to Airbella and him,with maka is pregnant they don't know if they are going also with that on soul mind him and maka and their friends go to a show and end up fining out his family is there cause his brother wes and sister Emily know has the Evans twins.


**the letter**

 **the dinner party**

 **hey soul come here please said maka. what is this time maka? you got mail and there a letter here with a family crest on it and your name but it don't say who it is from though. here let me see it I have a feeling who its from. (maka hands the letter to soul) just like I thought, what do they want now groaned soul. it's from your family it isn't soul? yes, it is that why it had the family crest on it. well open it and see soul and fine out what they want. ok I'm going as fast I can. so what is it? it's a letter saying that next weekend my parents is having a dinner party and they would love for me to come home next week for it. soul that's great so are u going to go? I don't know yet it all depends on if kid don't have any missions for me to go on with him, and if u feel like going I mean you get sick very time you turned around. yeah true I been getting sick a lot but the twins is the reason why though but if u got mission to do u won't be able to go so hope I we get to go. yeah part of me dose too it's been almost ten years since I saw my family. yeah I know soul, well I know what will get your mind off of it and I know u don't like this type of stuff but kid and Liz invited us to go them and tusbaki and black star to this show tonight and I said yes so you better go get it dress Because we have to meet them at five on the dot or kid will have a fit if we don't. I know you better to or u going in that what u have on. no I was going to get ready duh soul. (** **15 minutes later** **) you all ready to go maka? yeah I'm babe.**

 **(** **outside of the place** **)**

 **here they came said Liz.** **YAHOOOOOO ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE YOUR GOD WAS GETTING WORRIED Y'ALL WASNTS COMING….** **oh will you gave it a brake all ready and shut up said Liz. ok well we are all here should we go in and get our sits. yeah please my feet are killing me and the twins ant giving up on the kicking either said maka. oh pare maka she has it rough said tusbaki. so how much longer until you have them asked Liz? four months and eight days until they are due and then we have a family dinner coming up and we don't know if we are going Because soul don't if he has any missions this weekend or not so yeah it's always something in the Evans family. yeah it sounds like it said black star. well I see no reason why u wouldn't be able to go said kid. why you say that kid asked soul and maka. because you and I don't have any missions coming up anytime soon and if it does me and the girls can always go on them or I can send tusbaki and Blackstar while y'all are gone. thank you kid or should I say lord death. no kid is fine and u are welcome well this sits will do because there are perfectly in the middle of the room. good because the show is about to begin said Liz. YAY THE SHOW ABOUT TO STRAT HAHAHAHA said patty. shush patty said Liz. ok big sis.**

 **(** **a man comes on sage and start to introduce the people that is going to play tonight)**

 **ladies and gentleman I introduce to you tonight miss Emily Evans and Mr. Wes Evans, now miss Emily will be the pianist/ violinist AND MR. Wes Evans will be playing the violin tonight so by saying that I'm gladly to introduce the Evans twins. hello everyone and I hope y'all like the show tonight and thank you so much to come out and see me and my brother play tonight so enough of me taking and on with the show.**

 **oh my death mumble soul under his breath. what is it soul asked maka? it's just that is my sister and brother and if they are here my parents are here too. oh wow soul. gosh it's been a long time since I seen them last. yeah I know it has soul and I can't wait to finally get to meet them. yeah I can't wait either for to meet them too maka. so are we going next weekend then. yeah we are going to new York. yay s are u going to try to see them after the show.**

 **yeah I am.**


End file.
